Et si c'était moi ?
by Shuasio
Summary: Stiles et Scott se sont disputés et l'humain a du mal à s'en dormir, il pense trop. "La morsure est un cadeau" disait-il, "ai-je vraiment envie de ce cadeau ? Et si c'était moi le loup ?" Se demanda Stiles avant de s'en dormir. ( situé à la fin de la saison 1, Derek est un alpha / Peter est mort)
1. Chapter 1

C'était une nuit de pleine lune et Stiles avait eu du mal à s'endormir. Il ne cessait de repenser à la dispute qu'il avait eue avec Scott un peu plus tôt dans la journée, le lycanthrope s'était emporté, et la lune faisant correctement son travail il n'avait pas été tendre. Et de toute façon astre lunaire ou non, il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à son meilleur ami, quoi qu'il puisse dire ou faire. Il était trois heures du matin lorsqu'enfin il trouva le sommeil.

_- J'y arrive plus Stiles…_

_- Comment ça ? T'as pas de bonnes notes, mais t'as encore le temps de travailler !_

_- Y'a pas que ça. Je suis Co-capitaine avec un idiot que j'ai envie de tuer rien qu'en entendant sa voix, j'essaye d'être le parfait petit copain pour Allison, en essayant d'oublier que son père est un chasseur de loup-garou et que je suis un loup-garou ! En plus Derek pourrait lui aussi essayer de me tuer et moi aussi, sans le vouloir je pourrais tuer des gens. _

_- Ouais, dur… D'ailleurs on fait comme on a dit pour ce soir ?_

_- Comme TU as dit, et non ! Je refuse que tu me traites comme un chien, je saurai me contrôler et tout ira bien._ Le plan de l'humain était assez simple, mais cela rappelait un mauvais souvenir à Scott. Être enchaîné tell un animal ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

_- Scott… T'as l'air stressé et si tu t'énerves, ça pourrait dégénérer et tu pourrais faire du mal à…_

_- Je ne ferai pas de mal à Allison._

_- Je pensais plus à me faire du mal à moi ! Stiles à pas envie de se faire manger tu sais, et Stiles aime pas les gros méchants loups… Comme Derek… Qui continue de me faire flipper ! Mais Stiles aime parler de lui à la troisième personne._

_- Ça __t'éclate en fait toute cette histoire, tu trouves ça drôle ?_

_- Mais non Scott… _

_- Si, regarde-toi à plaisanter comme si c'était un blague. Tu ne sais rien de ce que c'est d'être moi !_

_- T'as une copine, t'es capitaine de l'équipe et maintenant tu traînes avec les populaires. En plus de tout ça, t'as des genres de supers pouvoirs qui te rende plus fort et te donne des capacités que je pourrai jamais avoir, alors non je ne peux pas imaginer à quel point ça doit être difficile de vivre la vie de Scott McCall ! _L'ironie était la seule défense du jeune homme, mais il voulait juste aider son ami. Il voulait juste détendre la tension avec un peu d'humour…

_- En fait c'est ton problème depuis le début tu voulais jouer les amis sympas alors qu'en réalité t'es juste jaloux de moi parce que tu n'es rien. _Plus Scott se mettait en colère, plus ses pupilles viraient vers le doré.

_- McCall et Stilinski, vous parlerai entre filles après l'entrainement ! Sur le terrain, maintenant !_

« Tu n'es rien ». Ces mots lui faisaient vraiment mal, il avait tout fait pour l'aider, et malgré les tentatives d'assassinas, il continuait de le soutenir de mieux qu'il peut. Mais était-ce vraiment ces mots-là qui lui faisaient le plus mal ? Il ne le savait même pas lui-même, jusqu'à ce jour il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il était jaloux, c'était peut-être le cas malgré tout. Scott était plus populaire, plus fort, plus beaucoup de chose. Mais pourtant, si la jalousie était vraiment en lui il n'aurait pas pu refuser la morsure de Peter. L'oncle de Derek à s'en doute dit la vérité lorsqu'il a entendu Stiles lui mentir à propos de la morsure. Il se mentait à lui-même, il ne savait plus où il était ou quoi penser.  
Et de toute façon, qu'elle était vraiment la vie de Scott ? C'est son meilleur ami et pourtant il ne sait à quoi peut ressembler la vie du lycanthrope. Était-elle meilleur ou pire, il ne le savait pas. Et si, cette fois là dans le parking, en fasse de Peter, il avait accepté. Si il avait cessé de douté et avait dit « oui ». Ou bien cette nuit là, il a très longtemps, la nuit ou Scott à eu la morsure, si cela avait été lui…

Les rayons de soleils vinrent caresser le visage du fils Stilinski, mais c'est une douleur étrange, comme une brûlure, qui le réveillât. Il l'a sentit ce propager dans tout son corps lorsqu'il se tourna sur le côté. Il se mit alors assis sur son lit, soulevant les draps il ne trouva que des taches de sang, un peu de terre et des feuilles mortes. La douleur fit sentir sa présence à nouveau, ce qui tira Stiles de ces songes. C'est dans une vision d'horreur qu'il découvrit son t-shirt arraché et sa peau abîmée par une énorme morsure. Il avait déjà vu cette blessure au par avant, mais comment avait-il été mordu sans se réveiller ? Comment était-il sortit s'en pouvoir s'en souvenir. Les yeux écarquillés et les jambes tremblantes, il partit soigner sa blessure du mieux qu'il pouvait, tout en se demandant si il n'était pas en plein rêve.

La douleur s'étant atténuer, il décida d'aller voir Derek, c'était obligatoirement la faute de Derek. Seul lui pouvait faire une chose pareil. Scott n'aurait pas pu faire ça, même si c'était la pleine lune, il pouvait se contrôler, comme il disait. Il croisa alors son père dans la cuisine en train de prendre son petit déjeuner.

_- Bonjour la marmotte, tu te lèves de bonheur aujourd'hui. Tu dois faire quelque chose ? _Le shérif Stilinski était assis dans la cuisine une tasse de café à la main, un air étonné sur le visage.

_- Salut. Il faut bien que je me lève pour aller au lycée papa…_

_- Stiles, on est samedi. _Le fait que son fils oublie une chose comme celle-ci ne l'étonnait même plus.

_- Ah oui ! Mais je dois aller voir Scott._

_- Tu ne pouvais aller le voir un peu plus tard qu'à sept heures du matin ? Et puis tu le vois tout le reste de la semaine, vous ne savez pas vivre l'un s'en l'autre ?_

_- Mais y'aura pas que lui, y'aura Allison, Lydia, De…_

_- Qui ?_

_- Jackson ! Jackson... _Même si Derek Hale avait été innocenté, le shérif ne l'aimait pas beaucoup et le considérait toujours comme un criminel.

_- Et pourquoi à cette heure si matinale ?_

_- On va passer la journée au chalet de la famille de Jackson. Et si on veut profiter, on a décidé qu'il valait mieux partir tôt. C'est pas tout prêt ! Je t'en parlé, tu te rappelles pas ?_

_- Non, vraiment pas. Et pourquoi vous allez là-bas ?_

_- Papa, t'as pas finis avec toutes tes questions ?! Désolé… Je… Non rien. _Stiles ne se disputait jamais avec son père, mais il avait très mal et toutes ces questions l'agaçait quelque peu. _Et toi pourquoi tu t'es levé si tôt ?_

_- Les criminels ne prennent pas de vacances au chalet, eux. Donc moi je travaille même le samedi. Soit, bonne journée Stiles._

_- Bonne journée p'pa._

Il sortit pour rejoindre sa Jeep, même s'il s'en voulait toujours d'avoir haussé le ton avec son père. Il envoyât un message à Scott pour qu'il le rejoigne au manoir Hale, même s'il se doutait que le jeune McCall ne se réveillerait pas en voyant l'alerte sur son téléphone, à moins de voir un sms d'Allison.

Il arriva enfin au manoir Hale, il avait fait le trajet comme un fantôme, comme si son esprit avait quitté son corps et qu'il était bien loin maintenant. Le jeune hyperactif ne sentait quasi plus la douleur sur son abdomen à cause de l'adrénaline. Il n'avait pas peur, du moins il ne ressentait pas la peur, il était en colère. Qu'avait-il fait pour que Derek lui fasse une chose pareille ? Pourquoi l'avait-il mordu, voulait-il le tuer ?  
Son cœur battait vite, très vite, trop vite. L'alpha aurait pu l'entendre à des kilomètres s'il le voulait, il était là seul, au milieu des bois. Un vent glacé courait entre les arbres et venait glacer le sang de Stiles. Et pourtant il bouillonnait, il voulait des explications et il les voulait maintenant. Après quelques minutes à regarder le bois noirci du manoir et à tendre l'oreille pour entendre le moindre bruit qui prouverais la présence du loup-garou. Mais rien, et pourtant une intuition lui disait que Derek était bel et bien à l'intérieur.

_- Derek ! Je sais que tu peux m'entendre ! _Pour seule réponse, il eut droit à l'écho que la forêt lui renvoyât. _Je t'attends, je veux que tu m'expliques, ramène toi._

Comme une ombre, un fantôme qui hanterait la forêt, l'alpha apparut alors dans le dos de Stiles. Il ne semblait pas énervé pour une fois, il prit même une voix étrangement calme pour parler au jeune brun qui se dressait devant lui.

_- De quoi tu parles ? T'es tombé sur la tête en te levant ce matin Stiles ?_

_- Avoue que c'est toi !_

_- Je ne sais pas du tout de quoi tu veux parler mais de toute façon, je n'ai rien fait ! _

_- Et ça alors ? Ne viens pas me dire que ce n'est pas toi…_ Relevant son t-shirt, et retirant le pansement, il découvrit une trace de morsure que Derek regarda avec attention, les sourcils froncés. Il voulut en approché la main mais le jeune Stilinski eut un mouvement de recule…

_- Ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai fait ça Stiles. Tu m'accuses sans raison, tu m'aurais reconnu si je t'avais attaqué ! Et de toute façon, je ne vois même pas pourquoi j'aurais fait une chose pareille._

_- Mais arrête de mentir Derek, à part toi personne d'autre n'aurait pu faire ça. Et en plus, je ne me rappelle de rien ! Je me suis juste réveillé avec cette… _Il n'avait même pas de mot pour décrire ce qui était en train de lui arriver.

_- Tu pourrais au moins t'estimer heureux d'être toujours en vie, si tu survies, la morsure est un cadeau !_

_- Ben je n'en veux pas de ton cadeau, c'est gentil mais tu peux très bien le garder. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de devenir un monstre ou encore faire partie de ta meute !_

_- Tu veux dire que Scott est un monstre lui aussi ?_

_- Je n'ai ja… jamais…_

_- Stiles ? Stiles ? __Ça__ va ?_

Stiles tremblait, il avait comme l'impression que ses jambes étaient devenues du coton, bien trop fragile pour le porter. Il avait alors le teint pâle et sa vue était de plus en plus trouble, il ne voyait plus que des petites perles bleu le regarder. Il se sentit partir en avant, il voulait réagir mais tous son corps ne semblait plus l'écouter. Quelque chose le rattrapa avant qu'il ne heurte le sol, il ne savait pas quoi ou qui mais une voix, qui était de plus en plus lointaine, quasi imperceptible, lui parlait. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'on essayait de lui dire, il avait le souffle coupé et la gorge noué, impossible de respirer. Plus aucun son ne parvient à ses oreilles, il ne voit plus rien. Trou noir.

* * *

Bien le bonjour ou le bonsoir à tous et toutes.  
Donc voici le premier chapitre de cette histoire qui ne devrait pas être bien longue. J'espère que ce (petit début) vous aura plu, et j'espère aussi que les chapitres suivant vous plairont aussi !  
J'ai hésité pas mal de temps avant de publier (n'étant pas sûr de moi). Donc n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ^^.

A très bientôt les petites loups ! =)


	2. Chapter 2

Le jeune Stilinski se réveilla enfin, il ouvrit un œil, doucement, puis l'autre et regarda la pièce dans laquelle il était. Couché dans un lit qui n'était pas le sien, dans une chambre qu'il ne connaissait pas. Les murs étaient blancs, c'était une petite chambre, juste à sa gauche se trouvait une large fenêtre par laquelle il pouvait apercevoir un ciel couvert, ainsi qu'une pluie torrentielle. Il avait une grosse douleur au niveau du crâne et son esprit était fort confus. Petit à petit, ses idées se remettaient en place et il se souvenait enfin de ce qu'il s'était passé juste avant son malaise. Son réveil pénible et la morsure, l'arrivé chez Derek, sa colère et pour finir… le trou noir. Il eut du mal à réaliser la personne qui était assise à côté de lui, les yeux fermés, sans un bruit. Dormait-il ? Stiles hésitait à parler, peur de le réveiller et provoquer la colère du loup-garou. Il se racla la gorge et, se tournant vers lui, décida de l'appeler malgré tout.

_- Derek ?_ L'alpha ouvrit alors les yeux et tourna la tête vers Stiles, ne s'attardant pas pour répondre aux deux petites perles brunes fatiguées qui le regardaient avec une pointe d'inquiétude, il se leva et prit la direction de la sortie. _Mais attends… Pourquoi tu t'enfuis ?_

_- Je ne m'enfuis pas Stiles, je vais juste prévenir l'infirmière que tu es réveillé. Et je partirai quand McCall ou ton père sera là, la mère de Scott les a prévenus tout le deux que tu étais à l'hôpital. _

Alors que le lycanthrope refermait à peine la porte de la chambre, un homme le plaqua contre celle-ci, l'empêchant de continuer sa route. Cela créa un bruit sourd, ce qui fit sursauter le jeune brun. Il voulut se relever et aller voir ce qu'il ce passait, mais lorsqu'il se mit en position assise sur son lit, les murs se mirent à danser devant à ses yeux. Il se recoucha alors, trop faible pour se lever, il tendit tout de même l'oreille pour comprendre se que les gens disaient.

_- Hale !_ _J'aurais dû me douter tout de suite que tu étais derrière cette histoire, qu'as-tu fait à mon fils ? _Le shérif était rouge de colère, mais le loup pouvait également sentir qu'il éprouvait de la peur, et beaucoup d'inquiétude. Recevoir un appel lui disant que son fils était à l'hôpital l'avait vraiment bouleversé, surtout après la discussion étrange qu'il avait échangée avec lui le matin même.

_- Je ne lui ai rien fait._ Malgré la situation dans laquelle il était, Derek tentait de rester le plus calme possible. Mais ce n'était pas du tout dans ses habitudes.

_- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi Hale, pourquoi es-tu ici ? _L'humain tentait de bloquer Derek contre la porte de la chambre, mais le lycanthrope pourrait se libérer, s'il le voulait, à tout moment

_- Shérif, c'est lui qui a amené Stiles inconscient à l'hôpital, il n'aura qu'à faire une déposition si vous voulez. Mais il l'a aidé, et je ne pense pas qu'il lui a fait du mal. _Mélissa essayait de calmer le père Stilinski du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

_- Où est mon fils ?_

_Juste là, il vient à peine de se réveiller, alors je venais prévenir quelqu'un ! _Le shérif fut étonné que ce soit Derek et non l'infirmière qui lui réponde, mais il ne dit pas un mot et entra dans la chambre. Au lieu de suivre le shérif, il décida de retourner chez lui, il ne voyait plus aucune utilité de rester au chevet de Stiles maintenant que son père était arrivé.

Le patient de la chambre 208 était fatigué, mais il n'arrivait pas à se reposer. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser au lycanthrope, et des pensées étranges venaient perturber son esprit. Il était partagé entre la part de colère qu'y restait toujours à cause de la morsure, mais il se posait beaucoup de questions. Ayant tout entendu de la conversation qui s'était déroulée dans le couloir, il se demandait si c'était vraiment Derek qui lui avait fait du mal. Il avait bien reconnu la voie de la mère de Scott, et sa remarque l'avait interpellé. Si vraiment il voulait lui faire du mal, pourquoi le loup-garou l'aurait emmené à l'hôpital ?  
Il n'osait pas parler, ayant menti à son père il ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Et le chérif trop inquiet, attendant la venue du médecin, ne parlait pas non plus. Mais pourtant, une fois comme beaucoup d'autres, les mots du jeune hyperactif arrivèrent plus vite que sa pensée.

_- Pourquoi tu as cru que Derek m'avait fait du mal ?_

_- Tu poses encore la question ? Je dois te rappeler que c'est toi qui l'as accusé au départ Stiles ? Que c'est toi qui m'as dit que c'était un meurtrier qui avait assassiné sa propre sœur ?_ Le shérif n'avait pas tort, son meilleur ami et lui avaient accusé à tort le jeune Hale il y a déjà quelque temps de cela, et même s'il avait été innocenté, il restait un criminel aux yeux de père Stilinski.

_- Oui je sais… Mais…_

_- Il n'y a pas de « mais », moi aussi je pourrais te poser des questions. Pourquoi tu m'as mentit Stiles ?_ Le jeune brun ne savait pas quoi répondre, prit sur le fait. Il n'était pas avec ses amis, et encore moins au chalet de Jackson. _Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu étais avec Hale, et je ne sais pas pourquoi tu m'as menti, ça te ressemble tellement peu…_

_- Mais papa, tu détestes Derek et je suis sûr que tu allais refuser que j'aille le voir donc je n'allais pas te le dire. Mais je te promets que je ne faisais rien de mal ! Et je n'ai pas changé, je suis toujours le même…_

_- Je me le demande, que pouvais-tu faire avec Derek Hale à sept heures du matin ? _Le shérif voulait garder son calme, mais imaginer son fils être ami avec un délinquant comme Derek Hale était inconcevable pour lui, parler de Derek le dérangeait.

_- Papa, je…_

_- S'il te plait, ne me ment pas Stiles._

_- En fait… _Après un long soupir, il décida de continuer et dire la vérité. _Je suis allé voir Derek pour…_

Tout à coup, le médecin débarqua sans toquer et interrompit la révélation de Stiles. Son père sortit prendre l'air pendant que le médecin examinait le jeune brun. Il voulait reprendre un peu d'air dans cette journée qui n'était certainement pas la meilleure de toutes.

_- Alors ! Vous allez mieux ? _Stiles ne connaissait pas le médecin qui venait d'entrer, il ne se souvenait même pas l'avoir déjà croisé à l'hôpital.

_- Oui, ça peut aller. J'ai toujours un peu mal à la tête, mais sinon je me sens bien._

_- C'est possible, vous avez fait une chute il y a peu ?_

_- Non… pas que je me souvienne. Pourquoi ?_

_- Et bien, il semblerait que vous ayez subi un choc plus ou moins violent sur l'arrière du crâne, mais ça va déjà beaucoup mieux. Je dirais même que c'est assez rapide comme guérison, mais c'est très bien pour vous ! Peut-être cela s'est produit quand vous avez fait votre crise d'angoisse._

_- Une crise d'angoisse ? Ce n'était pas un malaise ? _Il avait déjà fait beaucoup de crises d'angoisse lorsque sa maman était décédée et pourtant ce qu'il avait vécu le matin même ne ressemblait à aucune de celle qu'il avait eue.

_- Oui, d'après description de la personne qui vous a amené ici cela ressemblait fort à une très grosse grise d'angoisse. Lorsqu'une crise d'angoisse est assez violente, cela peut se confondre avec un malaise…_ _Vous étiez stressé ces jours-ci ? Quelque chose vous a-t-il énervé ou attristé ?_ Au moment où le médecin posait ses questions, il voulut relever le t-shirt du jeune patient mais Stiles, malgré lui, l'en empêcha. Il ne voulait pas qu'il voie la morsure sur son abdomen.

_- Pardon, je vous ai fait mal ?_

_- Non, non désolé. _Il ne voyait pas comment inventer un mensonge plausible qu'il empêcherait de relever son t-shirt. C'est alors qu'il découvrit qu'il n'y avait plus aucune trace sur sa peau. Il était stupéfait, comment cela était-il possible, il nageait en plein rêve.

_- Bon très bien, vous pouvez sortir. Mais attention ! Il faut vous détendre, c'est dangereux de faire des crises d'angoisses comme celle que vous avez eue. Et puis surtout, reposez-vous, restez encore une petite semaine chez vous et ensuite vous pourrai retourner en cours._

_- D'accord, merci…_

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau quelques minutes plus tard, il espérait voir son meilleur ami rentrer, mais c'était son père qui était revenu. Il pensait que malgré sa dispute avec le loup-garou, il viendrait le voir, ou il s'inquiéterait pour lui. Mais rien, même pas un message de sa part. Il expliqua alors au shérif ce que le médecin lui avait dit, ainsi que la bonne nouvelle de son retour à la maison. Son père fut alors soulagé, comme si un poids venait de s'en aller. Le trajet du retour se fit malgré tout dans le silence, après la discussion qu'ils avaient eue à l'hôpital.

Scott courait à toute vitesse, aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Il sautait d'un arbre à un autre et utilisait ses pouvoirs de lycanthrope pour aller encore plus rapidement. Il esquivait les branches du mieux qu'il pouvait, et tentait de ne pas glisser sur les feuilles mortes. De plus le sol était mouillé et glissant à cause de la pluie tombée plus tôt. Enfin il arriva, il envoya la porte d'entrée à plusieurs mètres et lança un cri si fort qu'il en fit trembler le bois brûlé de la demeure. On aurait pu l'entendre à des kilomètres à la ronde, mais la personne qu'il cherchait n'était qu'à quelques pas de lui.

_- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Scott ?_

Sans crier gare, l'alpha, semblable à une ombre, apparut dans le dos de McCall. Griffes et canines sorties, il envoya valser Derek aussi loin que la porte un peu plus tôt. Dans un nuage de poussière, le lycanthrope se releva avant de faire reluire ses yeux d'un rouge menaçant, et d'un coup de pied il repoussa le bêta aussitôt.

_- Tu veux jouer à ça Scott ? Alors jouons !_

Il enfonça ses griffes dans la chair du jeune loup-garou pour le forcer à se relever, son autre main vint alors tordre son bras gauche. Mais Scott n'était pas d'humeur à se laisser battre, surtout si facilement. De son bras droit, il porta un coup rapide et fort au niveau du torse de l'alpha, coup qui laissa une longue marque d'où un liquide rougeâtre tentait de s'échapper. Le visage de Derek se crispa, mais pas de douleur, mais plutôt de colère. Comment Scott osait-il venir le défier chez lui et sans raison ? Il était l'alpha, il était le plus fort ! Pour riposter, il atterrit sur le bêta d'un bond, ses griffes venant s'enfoncer dans son cou de chaque côté. En position de force il en profita pour lui donner quelques coups de genoux dans les côtes et pour finir un coup de tête. Scott tituba, essayant de s'accrocher à quelque chose, avant de tomber au sol. Il se releva une nouvelle fois cependant, avec encore plus de rage qu'au début du combat, seulement Derek lui montra sa force une dernière fois et l'envoya au sol un peu plus faible. Prit de douleur, le jeune McCall reprenait petit à petit son visage humain, Derek avais lui aussi repris forme humaine.

_- C'est bon, t'es calmé ou tu veux qu'on continue ?_ Crachant ses mots, il cachait, derrière son allure fière et supérieure, la douleur et la fatigue que le combat lui avait fait subir. Il avait peut-être gagné, mais le bêta devenait de plus en plus fort et difficile à combattre.

_- C'est quoi ton plan ? Éliminer tous les gens en commençant par les plus faibles ? _Il essayait de garder son calme et de parler normalement, mais il était trop essoufflé.

_- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore Scott ? _

_- Tu lui as fait quoi ? Il me semblait qu'on était alliés maintenant !_

_- De qui tu parles ? C'est toi qui viens m'attaquer, chez moi et sans raison, et c'est moi qui suis un horrible personnage ?!_

_- A ton avis, de qui je parle ? De la personne que tu as envoyée à l'hôpital ce matin !_

_- Je n'ai rien fait à Stiles. Si tu étais allé à l'hôpital, il te l'aurait dit lui-même ! _Scott était piqué au vif, il avait été tellement impulsif qu'il n'avait pas été voir son meilleur ami. Il se relava alors et prit la direction de la sortie en se tenant le bras, mais Derek l'arrêta. Et lui dit d'une voix bien plus calme. _Je ne commets pas tout le mal du monde Scott, si tu dis toi-même que nous somme alliés, ils seraient peut-être temps que tu arrêtes de me mettre tout sur le dos. _Scott se dégagea et sortit, se sentant vraiment mal de ne pas avoir été au chevet de son meilleur ami…

Stiles descendit de la voiture, fatigué et abattu. Mais sa journée, déjà bien étrange jusque-là était loin d'être finie. Il fut totalement étonné de voir le jeune garçon qui l'attendait au bas de chez lui. Faisant un signe de tête avant d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée, le shérif rentra et laissa les deux garçons seuls à l'extérieur.

_- Stiles… _Le jeune garçon semblait gêné, ce qui n'était pas du tout dans ses habitudes. Il semblait même embarrassé, et même un peu perdu.

_- Jackson… _Stiles entra alors dans la maison invitant son visiteur à le suivre.

* * *

Hello again les petits loups.

Voici le chapitre deux (où il ne ce passe pas grand chose, désolé), je sais que j'ai mit du temps à le publier et qu'il est plutôt court. Mais je suis sûr que vous me pardonnerai !

Bonne lecture, et à bientôt.


	3. Chapter 3

Les deux garçons étaient dans la chambre de Stiles depuis déjà quelques minutes et pourtant aucun des deux ne se décidait à prendre la parole. Le premier regardait le sol tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieure nerveusement, posé sur une chaise de bureau, tant dis que l'autre assit sur le lit, attendait qu'un son sorte de la bouche de son ami. Mais malheureusement le pauvre Stiles semblait se trouver en face d'un Jackson totalement muet, ce qui était pour lui quelque chose d'extraordinaire… Stiles entendait le doux appel de son oreiller douillet, alors il décida de régler très vite cette affaire pour enfin en avoir fini avec cette journée horrible ! Il ne rêvait que d'une chose, pouvoir dormir, et se réveiller en quittant le cauchemar dans lequel il avait atterri.

_- Jackson, tu voulais me dire quelque chose ? _Le concerner releva enfin la tête lorsqu'il entendit la voix du brun assis en face de lui.

_- Je…_ _Oui. En fait, c'est que… tu es allé faire quoi chez Derek ce matin ? _Une fine lueur d'inquiétude se faisait sentir dans les yeux du blond, Jackson était-il vraiment en train de s'inquiéter pour lui ?

_- Je devais juste lui parler._ Le garçon laissa une pause, se souvenant malgré lui où cela l'avait conduit. _Mais attends une seconde… Comment tu sais que j'étais chez Derek tout à l'heure ?_

_- C'est toi qui me l'as dit Stiles tu m'as envoyé un sms où tu me demandais de te rejoindre chez lui à sept heures du matin !_

_- Non, je t'ai rien envoyé !_

_- Mais si, regarde ! _Regardant l'écran de l'iPhone que Jackson lui montrait, il fut obligé d'admettre qu'il lui avait bien envoyé ce message. Mais cela voulait donc dire que Scott n'avait jamais reçu ce sms… _J'ai l'impression que c'était pas vraiment pour moi en fait, je me trompe ? _Le regard de Jackson était maintenant bien étrange, il semblait comme soulagé de l'apprendre.

_- Non, je pensais que j'avais envoyé ce sms à Scott. Mais pourquoi ça t'a tellement inquiété de recevoir ce message ? Viens pas me dire que Jackson Whittemore a peur de Derek ?_

_- Je… non bien sûr, tu crois quoi ?! _Sans trop comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, la vue de Stiles se troubla et il sentit tout son corps trembler et se raidir, il reprit conscience lorsque son ami posa une main sur son épaule. Certainement, trop de stress et de fatigues accumulés… _Stiles ! __Ça_ _va ? Tu ferais mieux de t'allonger._

_- Ouais_, _je vais bien t'inquiètes pas…_

_- D'accord, si tu le dis, tu devrais quand même te reposer ! Bon je vais te laisser moi. _Stiles voulut se lever pour accompagner Jackson jusqu'à la porte, mais il l'en empêcha. _Non, reste couché. Je connais la sortie, repose toi bien !_

##

Le réveil sonna 7 heures, l'heure de se réveiller. Stiles frappa sur l'engin avec le moins de délicatesse possible pour qu'il cesse ce bruit très désagréable, bruit qui semblait étrangement plus fort que d'habitude. Ruminant quelque chose d'incompréhensible tout en se levant de son lit où il était si bien, au chaud et confortablement installé, il mit un t-shirt et descendit dans la cuisine. La tête encore dans les nuages, et l'esprit tout embrumé, une odeur arriva à ses narines avec une force incroyable, cela le sortit de ses pensées matinales. Il n'avait jamais senti quelque chose d'aussi fort, jamais l'odeur du café ne lui avait semblé aussi infecte que ce matin, il eut même la nausée. Lorsque son père s'approcha de lui, le parfum qu'il portait fut une odeur encore plus puissante et désagréable, il se recula de quelques pas et porta alors une main à son visage pour s'empêcher de vomir.

_- Stiles ! __Ça_ _va ? _Le shérif regardait son fils avec beaucoup d'attention et d'inquiétude, depuis le décès de sa femme, Stiles était devenu comme une bouée de sauvetage. Même s'il ne voulait pas l'avouer, ce petit hyperactif très maladroit était sa plus grande fierté mais aussi sa raison de vivre.

_- Ah… Papa, ouais ouais ça va… _Le shérif poussa comme un léger soupir de soulagement.

_- Pourquoi tu te lèves si tôt, tu te sentais mal ?_

_- Non, mais je dois me préparer pour aller au lycée…_

_- Mais enfin Stiles reste raisonnable, le médecin t'a dit de te reposer une semaine ! Alors retourne te coucher. _Le jeune Stilinski prenait alors conscience que la journée qu'il avait vécue était bien réel et non un cauchemar. Toutes ses réflexions se mélangèrent, mais une seule revenait à plusieurs reprise : il voulait voir Derek, il devait le voir. Il y avait trop de questions sans réponse aux quelles seul l'alpha pourrait répondre.

_- Je sais…_ _Mais_ _je me sens très bien ! Et en plus, c'est moi qui dois conduire Scott_ _aujourd'hui. _

_- Il n'en est pas question, le médecin a été clair, allé hop, au lit maintenant !_

_- Mais papa… !_

_- Stiles ! Je ne veux rien entendre, aller zou !_

Ruminant une nouvelle fois, il reprit le chemin des escaliers tout en marmonnant quelque chose qui ressemblait à « ça m'énerve, ça m'énerve, ça m'énerve ». Couché sur le dos, enroulé dans sa couverture, il imaginait mille et un plans pour aller parler à Derek. Soudain, il entendit quelque chose tomber, c'était un petit bruit aigu suivi d'un claquement de porte, puis une autre, il put même entendre le moteur démarrer et le bruit des pneus sur le sol.

##

_- Bon très bien, tout le monde est là ? Greenberg, fait-nous plaisir, et mets un t-shirt maintenant… Bilinski ! Où est Bilinski non de dieu ?_

_- Stiles ne sera pas là cette semaine coach. _Les Co-capitaines avaient dit cette phrase comme un seul homme, avant que Scott ne regarde Jackson interloqué.

_- Stiles DOIT être là pour le match de vendredi, et il sera là, n'est-ce pas McCall ? Parce que s'il ne se ramène pas très vite, on ne sera pas assez de joueurs sur le terrain à cause de cette saleté d'épidémie de grippe, et si on ne joue pas ce match, devine qui va être recalé en cours d'économie McCall ?_

_- Mais coach, j'y peux rien moi ! _Jackson redevenant lui-même lâcha un ricanement moqueur face au pauvre Scott qui ne savait quoi répondre au coach Finstock.

_- McCall ! Ne me pousse pas à bout ! Tu iras me chercher Bilinski, et tu vas me prouver que tu n'es pas le co-capitaine de MON équipe de lacrosse pour rien. _Regardant le pauvre jeune homme totalement perdu avec fierté, il se tourna alors vers Jackson. _Whittemore, tu trouves ça drôle ?! Si nous ne jouons pas ce match, toi aussi tu auras la jolie note de F en économie, vous aurez tous F ! Clair ?_

_- Oui coach ! _Finstock afficha un sourire satisfait lorsque toute l'équipe lui répondit en une seule voix.

_- Aller les fillettes sur le terrain !_

##

Scott filait à travers les élèves, il voulait vite partir du lycée et rejoindre Stiles. Allison avait voulu l'appeler, mais il lui avait simplement adressé un signe de la main, la laissant perdue au milieu du couloir. Il se sentait souvent idiot parce qu'il ne comprenait pas toujours ce qu'on lui disait ou ce qu'on essayait de lui faire comprendre, mais cette fois il se sentait idiot d'avoir été aussi méchant avec son meilleur ami. Il n'avait même pas été le voir pour savoir comment il allait ou même pour s'excuser de ce qu'il avait dit, il aurait pu accuser les effets de la lune, mais cela n'aurait rien changé aux mots qu'il lui avait crachés au visage. Enfourchant son vélo, il prit la direction de la maison des Stilinski, seulement quand il frappa à la porte, personne ne répondit. Il réessaya, mais toujours aucune réponse ! Il tendit alors l'oreille et put entendre très clairement les battements de cœur de Stiles. Il escalada le mur et toqua à la fenêtre de la chambre de son ami. Pendu au rebord de la fenêtre il se servait de ses pouvoirs de lycanthropes pour tenir en équilibre, mais il ressemblait surtout à un chiot égaré qui pleurerait pour rentrer.

_- Laisse-moi Scott. _

_- S'il te plait Stiles, laisse-moi rentrer… Il faut que je te parle. _La voix de Scott était suppliante, mais très sincère, il s'en voulait énormément pour ce qu'il avait fait.

_- Moi, j'ai rien à te dire, et j'ai pas non plus très envie de te voir._ Le lycanthrope entendit clairement les battements du cœur de Stiles s'accélérer. _Alors va-t'en, je dois me reposer._

_- Mais Stiles écoute au moins ce que j'ai à te dire… J'aimerais m'excuser._

_- Au revoir Scott ! _Le béta était abattu, il se demandait bien comment il allait pouvoir se faire pardonner. Mais il préféra partir pour laisser son ami tranquille.

_- Au revoir Stiles… _L'humain se tourna sur le côté, et une larme roula sur sa joue. Larme qu'il essuya rapidement.

##

La nuit portant conseille, Scott avait pris la décision de demander à Jackson de l'aider étant donné que Stiles avait décidé de ne plus lui parler. Ils n'étaient pas les meilleurs amis du monde, mais le fait qu'ils aient combattu Peter ensemble les avait tout de même rapprochés. Le loup-garou n'avait pas beaucoup dormi pensant beaucoup trop à toute cette histoire, il s'en voulait de plus en plus d'avoir fait du mal à Stiles. Le jour juste avant le match, il décida de parler au co-capitaine, il ne l'appréciait pas beaucoup, pourtant il était bien obligé d'admettre que pour le moment c'était sa seule option. Après l'entrainement, il attendit que Danny sorte du vestiaire pour parler au jeune blond, étant les deux derniers encore présents. Le voyant approcher, Jackson ne prit même pas le temps de lui prêter attention.

_- Jackson, tu devrais aller parler à Stiles pour lui demander de venir demain !_

_- C'est une blague McCall ? _Devant le regard incrédule de Scott il se sentit obligé de continuer. _C'est ton meilleur ami, et le coach t'a demandé de le faire, alors pourquoi je ferais ça ?_

_- Bah… Parce que je te le demande et parce que tu es aussi le capitaine de l'équipe, donc c'est aussi ton boulot._

_- Et pourquoi tu ne vas pas lui parler toi-même, tête de nœud ?!_

_- Parce qu'il veut pas me parler… !_

_- J'en ai rien à faire, c'est pas mon problème. _Le jeune blond prit son sac et voulu sortir, mais Scott ne le laissa pas faire.

_- Tu te sens pas du tout concerné ?_ _Tu te moques d'être recalé en économie ? _Le loup-garou commençait à devenir à court d'arguments alors que Jackson, lui, se retenait tout simplement de ne pas le frapper et tentait de rester le plus calme possible.

_- Tu sais Scott, certaines personnes peuvent se permettre d'échouer en économie car ils s'en sortent dans les autres matières._ _Je sais que c'est pas ton cas, mais personnellement… non, ça me fait rien. Bon maintenant tu vas me laisser passer ?_

_- Et tu te fous de perdre le match de demain aussi ?_

_- Put… Si je vais lui parler, tu vas me foutre la paix ? _Le lycanthrope pouvait sentir l'odeur de la colère se dégager de tout le corps de l'humain.

_- Oui oui oui ! Promis._

_- Bon d'accord, j'irai lui parler… maintenant, dégage de mon chemin. _En passant à côté de lui, le jeune blond en profita pour lui donner un coup de coude rapide avant de filer vers la sortie.

_-__Jackson…_ _Dis-lui que je suis désolé s'il te plait. _Le loup-garou entendit un « Et puis quoi encore », mais il ne prit pas la peine de répondre.

* * *

Bonsoir, ou bonjour tout le monde.

Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé d'avoir mit au tant de temps pour publier un nouveau chapitre. Je ne me cherche pas d'excuses, mais les raisons en sont simples. Déjà, j'ai eu un problème avec le site qui a fait que je ne pouvais plus rien faire. Ensuite, j'ai décidé de modifier toute l'histoire, car à la base, ce chapitre trois marquait déjà la fin de ce récit...! Je ne sais pas vraiment pour quelles raisons, mais j'ai décidé de faire durer ça encore un peu plus longtemps, c'est pour cela également que j'ai pris plus de temps ! :)

Je sais que ce chapitre n'est pas bien grand, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout de même, j'espère aussi que ce que j'ai décidé de faire de mon histoire vous plaira. En ce qui concerne la publication, je vais essayer, désormais, de mettre un chapitre par semaine (bien sûr, je ne promets rien, car je ne suis jamais certain de pouvoir le faire). Par contre, je ne peux pas encore vous donner un jour précis où je publierai chaque semaine, désolé.  
Pour finir, j'aimerais vous parler de mes projets d'écritures, on ne sait jamais que cela vous intéresse. J'ai prévu de publier deux OS durant la Toussaint, qui n'auront pas de liens avec cette histoire. Ensuite (cette fiction n'étant pas bien longue, elle devrait se finir vers mi-novembre), j'ai prévu de commencer une nouvelle histoire qui parlera de ma période préféré de l'année... *roulement de tambour* ... Noël :D !

Voilà tout ce que je pouvais vous dire ! Je vous dis déjà à la semaine prochaine mes petits loups ^^ !


	4. Chapter 4

Derek, seul dans une des pièces de ce qui fut il y a longtemps un manoir luxueux était rongé par sa conscience. Et oui, même si toutes les personnes autour de lui pensaient le contraire, il avait une conscience ! N'ayant rien à faire à part se cacher et attendre, tout ce qu'il lui restait était ses pensées. Et encore, se cacher était un bien grand mot étant donné que tout le monde savait où il était. Mais se cacher de quoi ? Il ne le savait pas lui-même.

Il pensait d'ailleurs qu'il était en train de devenir fou à force de se remémorer tout ce qu'il c'était passé dernièrement, un petit Derek étant muni d'ailes et d'une auréole était apparu sur son épaule droite tandis qu'un autre petit Derek portant des cornes rouges et une fourche était apparu à sa gauche. Pendant qu'il regardait le ciel étoilé dans un silence de mort, les deux petits ne cessaient de se disputer à propos de ce qu'ils avaient pu faire.  
Comme à son habitude, l'alpha était agacé par ces deux petites voix, et commençait à s'énerver sur ces deux choses sorties directement de son imagination. Le jeune Hale était loin de la schizophrénie même si l'on pourrait en douter en le regardant.

_- Mais vous allez vous taire ?! Je veux dormir !_

_- Oulala, le gros méchant loup va nous faire un caca garou ? Ahah ! J'aimerais voir ça. _Le vilain petit Derek s'amusait à titiller Derek avec sa fourche juste pour le pousser à bout, et cela marchait à merveille.

_- Mais enfin Derek, arrête de l'ennuyer, tu vois bien que tu l'énerves._ _Laisse-le dormir ! Même si moi je n'arriverais plus à dormir si j'avais tout ça sur la conscience. _Même si celui-ci était censé être le bon côté de Derek, il les détestait tous les deux.

_- Toi, tu arrêtes de reprendre des phrases de Stiles qui m'ont déjà énervé la première fois._ _Et toi, tu arrêtes de me rappeler ce que je sais déjà !_

_- Je ne veux que ton bien mon petit loup…_

_- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ou je…_

_- Tais-toi ! C'est malpoli de couper les gens quand ils parlent. J'essaye de t'aider, cela fait bien trop longtemps que tu évites le problème, mais maintenant il est temps de voir les choses en face._

_- Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Je m'en veux d'avoir tué mon oncle, mais après ce que lui a fait, il le méritait. Et à côté de lui, je suis un saint._

_- Ca c'était l'une de nos meilleures idées ! Maintenant, on est le chef de meute, l'alpha ! On a la force et le pouvoir… Que rêver de mieux. _Le lycanthrope était bien malheureux de constater que le méchant Derek lui ressemblait plus que le gentil.

_- Je ne parlais pas de ce cela, même si ça ne fait que rajouter du sang sur nos mains… mais justement de la fameuse meute dont nous sommes les chefs._

_- Et quelle meute ! Là, tu m'as franchement déçu ! Tu pouvais pas mordre d'autres gens que ceux-là ?! Franchement…_

_- Bien que ça me fasse mal de le dire, l'autre maboule n'a pas vraiment tort. Il y avait des dizaines d'autres personnes dans cette ville… Mais non, tu n'as pas réfléchi et tu as mordu les premiers jeunes venus !_

_- Je peux en placer une ?! J'en suis peut-être pas fier, mais de toute façon il est trop tard maintenant. Et en plus Jackson me là lui-même demandé, je ne l'ai pas forcé._

_- C'est vrai que Jackson sera peut-être un bon bêta si j'arrive à le dresser correctement. _La lueur morbide qui brillait dans les yeux du mini-Derek était totalement effrayante, cela rappelait un peu les yeux rouges de rage que Derek pouvait avoir. _Mais l'autre c'était vraiment n'importe quoi, je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui t'a pris._

_- Je parlais de l'autre. Quelle est ton excuse pour avoir mordu Stiles ? Aucune, tu n'en as aucune !_

_- Bien sûr que si j'ai une excuse… Je… C'est ce qu'il voulait, il n'osait pas l'avouer mais il était jaloux de Scott alors je lui ai donné ce cadeau !_

_- On sait tous les trois que c'est faux. _Derek se sentait accusé et pourtant il ne voulait toujours pas avouer qu'il avait eu tort de faire une chose pareille. _Et en plus, il vient te dire qu'il ne veut pas de ton cadeau et toi tu le remercies en lui cachant la vérité. Je ne te dis pas bravo. Ton cas est désespéré, je préfère partir._

_- Bon débarra, et surtout ne revient pas. Et toi alors, t'attends quoi ?!_

_- Moi je pense que je vais rester, et te piquer le bras toute la nuit avec ma fourche._

_- Ose le faire et ta fourche va terminer dans un endroit que tu n'oses même pas imaginer. _

_- Je crois qu'il est tend de partir ! A bientôt loulou. _Le petit être maléfique disparut dans un rire machiavélique.

Derek était enfin seul, mais plus torturé que jamais. Les deux petits lui étaient vraiment agaçants, mais il ne disait que la vérité. Il avait bien mordu Jackson pour le transformer mais il ne s'en voulait pas, car c'est ce que le jeune humain désirait. Mais Stiles n'avait jamais rien demandé, lui. Malgré tout il essayait de se convaincre qu'il lui avait fait un cadeau, que ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose. Il était trop tard de toute façon, et il avait besoin d'une meute.

##

Le jeune Whittemore se retrouvait à nouveau devant la porte de chez les Stilinski, en se demandant comment il avait pu arriver là alors qu'il pourrait être chez lui en train de faire des dizaines de choses beaucoup plus intéressantes que de convaincre Stiles à faire quelque chose. Le jeune brun avait toujours eu ce petit côté énervant et têtu que Jackson retrouvait souvent chez sa petite amie.

Malgré tout, il faisait cela autant pour lui-même que pour Stiles. Perdre le match signifiait perdre le championnat, et Jackson n'accepterait pas d'être le capitaine d'une bande de loosers. Et Stiles n'avait pas souvent l'occasion de montrer ses capacités sur le terrain, peut-être parce qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup de capacités à ce sport.

Il se sentit soudainement observé, mais en regardant au tour de lui, il ne vit rien ni personne. Il toqua alors trois grands coups sur la porte d'entré, et attendit un moment avant que Stiles encore dans son pyjama ne vienne ouvrir. Après les salutations habituelles, il invita Jackson à entrer, mais il refusa car il était pressé.

_- Deux fois en si peu de temps, que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite ? _Stiles était sarcastique plus par habitude en vers le jeune blond que par réel méchanceté.

_- C'est la faute du coach, il m'a obligé de venir te parler, va pas croire que c'est un plaisir de venir te tenir compagnie._ _Tu dois jouer demain ou sinon on ne sera pas assez._

_- Tu veux dire jouer, sur le terrain ? _Les yeux de l'adolescent se mirent à briller en sachant qu'il allait enfin jouer.

_- Tu veux jouer dans les vestiaires peut-être ?! Idiot…_

_- Sans problème, tu peux dire au coach que je serai là demain !_

_- Tout le monde a décidé de me prendre pour un pigeon voyageur aujourd'hui ou je rêve… Bon d'accord, je lui dirai !_

_- Heu… Merci._

_- Bon je te laisse, à demain ! _Après une vague réponse du fils du shérif, il fit quelques pas avant de se retourner. _J'oubliais ! Scott est désolé de ce qu'il a fait. Je te préviens, je n'ai pas envie de savoir ce qu'il se passe et je fais passer le message juste pour qu'il me laisse tranquille. Et si tu as un truc à lui dire, tu iras lui dire toi-même. _

_- Merci Jackson, à demain. _

_- Ouais ouais c'est ça…_

Stiles se demanda bien ce que son meilleur ami avait pu faire pour que Jackson Whittemore lui rende un service, en tout cas la nouvelle du match l'avait rendu de bonne humeur et il décida de pardonner à Scott. Il lui envoya alors un sms : « _Alors comme ça tu engages Jackson pour t'excuser à ta place ?_ », la réponse fut alors très rapide : « _J'ai essayé de m'excuser, mais tu ne voulais pas m'écouter… Je suis vraiment désolé Stiles !_ ». Le fils du shérif sourit doucement devant son écran avant de lever enfin le drapeau blanc et répondre : « _Arrête de t'excuser Scott, j'ai compris et t'es pardonné. Surtout que demain j'aurai besoin de toi pour me faire des belles passes avant que je ne marque des dizaines de buts !_ ».

Pendant ce temps là, un homme au blouson de cuir sortit des buissons dans lesquelles il s'était caché avec un sourire étrange accroché aux lèvres. Il se disait que le match du lendemain risquait d'être plus qu'intéressant étant donné qu'il y aurait trois loups-garous sur le terrain. Et même si Scott savait contrôler sa colère, l'alpha ferait mieux d'aller surveiller Jackson. Et par la même occasion, Stiles, même s'il était le moins susceptible de se transformer aux vues de son tempérament.

##

Le grand soir était enfin arrivé, l'équipe adverse était déjà à l'extérieure alors que les spectateurs attendaient au froid, assis sur les gradins. Tous les joueurs de Beacon Hills formaient un cercle au tour du coach Finstock, qui faisait l'un de ces inoubliables discours d'encouragements.

_- Très bien tout le monde. Ce match n'est qu'une formalité pour passer à l'étape suivante du championnat. On va être fasse à une équipe plus faible que nous, il faut juste que vous soyer concentrer et prêt à tout donner. Prêt ?_

_- Oui Coach !_

_- On est juste le nombre qu'il faut pour jouer, alors ne commencez pas à vouloir faire des trucs héroïques sans raison. On est loin d'avoir les meilleurs joueurs avec nous, mais on va gagner ! Prêt ?_

_- Oui Coach !_

Lorsque les joueurs de Beacon Hills entrèrent sur le terrain, la foule cria pour les encourager. Parmi tous les gens, on pouvait voir Mélissa assise à côté du shérif au regard inquiet. Il ne voulait pas que son fils joue, mais il était très dur de refuser quelque chose à Stiles quand il le voulait vraiment, il avait donc était forcer d'accorder à son fils le droit de jouer. Plus loin il y avait les Argent et la jeune Martin, Allison tenait une pancarte « _Go Beacon Hills_ » avec noté le nom de Scott et un petit cœur dans le coin gauche tandis que son amie tenait une affiche « _Vas-y Jackson !_ ». Loin de la foule, un homme au regard étrange observait lui aussi le match avec beaucoup d'attention.

Un coup de sifflet sonna le début du match, mais c'est seulement plusieurs minutes de jeu que Jackson marqua le premier point. Seulement les adversaires devinrent plus puissants tout à coup, et le jeune Whittemore sentit la rage monter en lui, Scott ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait avant de voir les pupilles du co-capitaine virer vers le bleu électrique. Il ignorait comment réagir, totalement abasourdi de voir qu'il n'était plus le seul lycanthrope de l'équipe, mais il fut bien obligé de prendre une décision avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne remarque l'état de Jackson. Il courut, et arriva à le rattraper avant qu'il ne touche qui que ce soit et le percuta de plein fouet.

_- Scott ! Viens ici tout de suite ! _Le coach attendit que l'adolescent arrive près de lui avant de continuer même s'il continua de crier aussi fort. _On est une équipe, tu le sais ça Scott n'est-ce pas ?_

_- Oui Coach._

_- Alors pourquoi tu t'amuses à foncer dans les joueurs de ton équipe au lieu de tes adversaires._

_- J'ai pas fait attention, pardon Coach._

_- Retourne sur le terrain et arrête les conneries McCall !_

Tandis que l'étrange spectateur hésitait à intervenir, Scott courut vers son meilleur ami pour lui expliquer son plan. Le jeune brun sembla comprendre, alors que la foule semblait totalement perdue. On siffla à nouveau et tous les joueurs se mirent en mouvement sauf un qui courut le plus vite et le plus discrètement possible vers la sortie, plusieurs longues secondes plus tard, secondes où Scott tentait de contrôler Jackson, les lumières se coupèrent les unes après les autres. Un cri, des bruits de pas, beaucoup de voix basses affolées. Tout s'enchaîna très rapidement, et pourtant le plan s'exécuta parfaitement comme Scott l'avait imaginé.

* * *

Bonjour ou bonsoir,

Dés la première semaine je ne respecte pas ce que j'avais dit, mais ce n'est même pas ma faute ! Le site m'a encore fait des misères alors je ne pouvais plus me connecter, et donc je ne pouvais plus publier... J'espère que désormais je n'aurais plus de problèmes.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira (je sais qu'il ne plaira pas à tout le monde (a)). Je publie le prologue du conte d'Halloween juste après, et pour la suite ça se fera fin de semaine, donc à très bien tôt les petits loups =).


End file.
